Fairy Tail Technicians
by royalrosie2000
Summary: Meet Lucy the flamethrower technician, Jellal the demon sword technician, and Gray the water whip technician. Basically stories of what their life would be like in the Soul Eater world. Sorry, not the best at summaries! Contains minor swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is an idea i had for a story suddenly. Basically it's where some of my favourite fairy tail pairings and characters are thrown into the soul eater world and grew up there. similar pasts, and there may be some people who are OOC.**

**pairings are: LucyxNatsu, JellalxErza, one-sided GrayxJuvia, minor SoulxMaka, minor GajeelxLevy. Well there will be romance, I'm not very good at writing it, so any romance will probably be later in the story. But let's forget all that for now.**

**Also, Just so you know that Erza and Jellal and Mira (who appears later on) are a bit older than everyone else and I'm basically starting with an introduction of how they all met, when the weapons and techs were choosing their partners. And the rest are about the same age as the Soul Eater characters.**

**Also, I am welcome to ideas and comments but no flames please. But just because you give me an idea doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to use it.**

**Here, the first chapter!**

* * *

Lucy frowned. Here she was, finally at Shibusen, and she had explained her situation to Lord Death and gotten enrolled and everything. Thrown into a pack of teenagers, she was told to, "Find a weapon and hurry, because everyone else has had a week already and there aren't many weapons left!"

Yah, like that was _so_ easy.

Everyone crowded around her and she felt cramped. She couldn't see anything, there were just sensations. Fabric touching past her shoulder, hair flung into her face, a hand brushing her stomach. This wasn't good. Lucy was starting to find it difficult to breathe. She had always been claustrophobic, and always will be.

_Calm down._

_Calm down, just go to your happy place._

But the 14 year old was finding it increasingly hard to do so.

Suddenly someone gripped her shoulder.

"Eh-" was all she could get out before she was dragged through the crowd, unable to see the (hopefully) person treating her like a sack of potatoes.

Soon, to her what seemed like impossibly soon, they were standing on the outskirts of the crowd. Lucy growled and brushed herself off, flicking the person's hand off her shoulder. She stood up and turned around, ready to inflict punishment to whomever treated her so carelessly.

"Yo!" Lucy blinked. He had just dragged her through a seemingly endless crowd and that was what he greeted her with? She left out a deep breath before responding.

"Hello."

She analyzed the 15-year-old boy. He was taller than her, by quite a bit. He had salmon-coloured hair, and deep black eyes. Lucy couldn't help but stare into them, and for a second Lucy felt as if she was staring into a void of nothingness, a black hole, a whirlpool of darkness. But than he blinked, and the feeling was gone.

He wore a light vest, unbuttoned, showing off his toned stomach and chest, which Lucy stared at probably a second longer than required. He wore loose white pants, and a scaly scarf, and sandals, and her immediate reaction to this is that he was probably breaking every rule in whatever sort of dress code they had here.

While Lucy studied him, she could feel his gaze sweeping her as well.

Feeling the need to say something more, she opened her mouth to talk. However before she could begin, he interrupted her. (even though she hadn't actually said anything yet...)

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, a weapon!" He pointed proudly at the small tag on his vest the read, indeed, _weapon._

"I'm Lucy Hear-... ... pleasure to meet you! I'm a technician!" Lucy vaguely gestured toward her tag.

She barely refrained from saying her last name, and she got an odd look from Natsu for that.

She folded her hands behind her back and leaned toward him.

"So Natsu, what kind of weapon are you?"

Natsu grinned, a grin unlike any I'd seen before, so relaxed and happy and open.

"I'm a flamethrower!"

I falter at that. A flamethrower?! How the- What- Huh?! I opted to just respond as best I could.

"A f-flamethrower?!"

"Yep! So was my dad, but he was a death scythe, so he was a hell of a lot more powerful than me!"

Death scythe... Natsu was the kid of a flamethrower death scythe.. I suddenly felt hope rising in my heart that I could survive at this school. I just need some power, and Natsu seemed to have it.

Now I just needed to get him to join me.

But could I even use a flamethrower? I'd always preferred the smaller things, like my mother's collection of daggers that looked oddly like keys. But how could you fight with keys? So, I decided they were daggers.

"Really? That's incredible! You must be really powerful!" Step one: flattery.

"Heh, thanks! Yeah, I'm pretty great!" Natsu rubbed his nose, grinning like a madman. I deadpanned at his arrogance for a split second, than continued with my flattering and questioning.

"So how'd you end up at Shibusen?" I asked the question innocently.

Natsu's smile dropped. He slumped a little, he looked to the side, he spoke unevenly, like he wasn't sure what to say.

"Nowhere else to go. Discovered I was a weapon, I got tired of my life, and decided I needed a fresh start. So I headed here, told one of the teachers I was a weapon, he asked me to prove it, I scorched an entire hallway, and now here I am."

Lucy dropped her fake-interest act and put up her wow-this-is-interesting act. Except it wasn't an act.

"What about your dad?"

Natsu seemed to slump even more at that, and he became fixated on my shoes for some reason.

"Haven't seen him since I was seven. Lived on the streets after that."

I gasped. Hard life. Harder than mine, and I had a pretty bad sob story too. But he didn't need to know what it was just yet. I had finished my interrogation, and I drew up some courage that I didn't know I had, and finally asked the question that had been resting on my subconscious since I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Say, Natsu, you want to pair up?"

At the time, I had no clue what I had just gotten myself into.

* * *

"E-Eh? What do you mean?!"

Juvia was flabbergasted. Shocked. Mind-blown.

"I said, it appears that only one technician at this school who doesn't already have a partner can possibly work with you. Your soul just rejects everyone else. Doesn't click. So we're going to summon him to this room, and you can have a go at convincing him to work with you. But if he declines, you have to wait until next year."

The 14 year old wrung her hands in dismay and stared at the disconcerting man with stitches everywhere that was informing her of this.

"To be honest, I was surprised there even was someone. You are the first of your weapon we have ever encountered, and have a highly finicky and depressed soul. Be happy that you have a chance to be a partner to someone."

Juvia just stared at the ground. Seconds passed, than minutes. Eventually she glanced upwards only to find the man gone. In his place was a semi-naked 15 year old staring at her.

"Eep! H-hello, Juvia hopes you weren't standing there a while!

The boy shrugged.

"It's okay; I just got here. My name's Gray Fullbuster. So who are you, and why am I here?"

"Juvia is a weapon. Gray-sama is here because-"

Juvia cut herself off. While Gray was busy looking at her odd because of her habit of talking in third person, she had a mini discussion in her mind.

_If Gray-sama finds out Juvia needs Gray-sama to be Juvia's partner, Gray-sama might feel forced into doing it! Juvia will only use that as a last resort. It's cheating, but Juvia cannot go back to her old life. This is Juvia's last hope!_

So Juvia just shook her head and started talking about something else.

"Does Gray-sama have a partner?"

Like she didn't already know...

"No. But I do have one girl I'm interested in."

Juvia was taken-aback. She hadn't heard anything about this.

"Oh? What is she?"

"A sword. And there was another who was a cannon. And than there was one who was a hammer. And there was that odd one who was a cage..."

Juvia panicked. She ran screaming around her mind, shaking mini-Juvia clones. Than she calmed down enough and went back to her real body.

Gray was still talking.

"But, you know, none of them seem, well, special enough, or just right, you know?"

Juvia nodded furiously.

"Hey, what weapon are you?"

Gray said it almost lazily, as if it wasn't exactly a question that piqued his interest.

Juvia smiled proudly.

"Juvia is a water whip." Gray looked at her blankly, than snickered.

"Nice joke. There's no such thing as a water whip. I should know. I prepared before coming here. Well, I was forced to prepare, but I know with absolute certainty there has never been a water whip. Ever."

Juvia felt herself growing mad at his words, than becoming somber and hiding her raging storm of anger.

"Juvia knew Gray-sama wouldn't believe it. No one does. And they all say the same things. So cruel, so horrible... drip drop, drip drop, plip plop."

Gray looked a touch freaked out with her rain noises. It's force of habit! Juvia has many habits...

"Look, if you want me to believe you, you have to prove it, alright?"

Juvia blinked at his words. Than she started sniffling. Her nose wrinkled and her eyes watered.

Then she exploded into tears, an impossible amount of tears, so much that the floor was covered in seconds, and the water was still steadily rising.

"J-JUVIA CAN'T! JUVIA C-C-CAN'T!" _not without a meister!_

But Gray didn't know that. All he knew is that this girl, this odd, emotionless, weird girl was crying so hard she was flooding the room.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU CREATING SO MUCH WATER?!"

"JUVIA'S SORRY!"

"DAMNIT, TURN OFF THE WATERWORKS!"

Immediately the room dried up.

Gray stood there, sopping wet, dark hair dripping into his eyes, skin moist, bulky pants soaked, mouth hanging open, gaping.

Juvia just sniffled a bit, than sat down and faced the corner, hugging her knees.

Eventually, Juvia decided to speak.

"Juvia IS a water whip. But Juvia needs a meister if Juvia needs to prove it..."

Gray stood there for a minute more, before gathering the fragments of his destroyed mind and coming up with a question.

"What's a water whip, and how is it I've never heard of one?"

"Juvia turns into a stream of water that can expand or shrink and can manipulate nearby water. Juvia's usual form is a whip, but Juvia can morph into other shapes. Gray-sama has never heard of it because Juvia is the first one. Ever."

Gray nodded. Suddenly he was excited by the prospect of using a new weapon.

"Wait, so if I became your meister, we'd basically have to start from scratch and have no one to teach us?"

Juvia became even more dejected.

"Yes."

"Sounds fun."

Juvia was taken by surprise. Really? Fun?

"But I'm not sure if I'd want to be the meister of a weird girl like you."

Juvia slumped against the wall, muttering things and cursing people Gray didn't recognize.

"I'll think about it, okay Juvia?"

Juvia stood up in shock, racing towards Gray as he opened the door, tackling him, falling, screeching, dragging him back into the room, slamming the door and locking it.

"Juvia?! What the hell was that for?!"

"Gray-sama has to be Juvia's meister!"

"Why?!"

"Because Gray-sama is the only technician who matches Juvia's soul wavelength!"

"I'm sure there's someone else, even if they don't fit perfectly, You're just being picky!"

"No! There isn't! They've checked! Why does Gray-sama think Gray-sama got called down here in the first place! No one else fits, not even slightly!"

Gray growled in irritation and hit his head against the wall. Why him?!

He glanced at the red-faced Juvia, who was staring at him rather impatiently. He hadn't known the girl for very long, but this seemed out of character for her. She must be telling the truth.

"Fine. I was interested anyway, probably would have said yes."

Gray, now having made the decision, ignored the squealing girl across the room and grinned.

_Guess I get to have my name in a history book now too, as the first meister to train a water whip. Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

* * *

**This is still the introduction, I just figured I could put the next two parts to it in the next chapter. Because this is already long enough.**

**Also, characters have three years reduced off their age, so Erza, Jellal, and Mirajane will be 16, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel are 15, and Juvia, Lisanna, Lucy, and Levy are 14. Am I the only one who just realized that basically all of the Fairy Tail girls are 17?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Is Number Two and will also be a part of the introduction. Thank you for reading to the second chapter! **

**If you are bored, I'm sorry... But the introduction is a very important part in the story!**

** This bit will be taking place a few days after Juvia, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy paired up. Also, Just letting you know, there will be mentions of Gajeel and Levy, but they are not main characters and won't be a part of the intro. And the Strauss siblings are mentioned a lot because they will be a very very important part to this first part of this story, though they haven't shown up yet. And yes, Mira will be in goth mode because in this story Lisanna hasn't fake-died yet. **

**I had to research demon swords for this one, I think I got the facts correct.**

**And also with the water whip thing, I was trying to think of what weapon I could make Juvia, and the only thing that came to my mind was her 'water cane' attack, which is basically a whip, so it just kind of escalated into what we have today.**

**Oh, and one last note. The Soul Eater characters may or may not appear, but even if they do they might not appear very often. Just the necessary ones, or they might be replaced with fairy tail characters or something. I don't know. Give me an opinion or something because I CAN'T MAKE UP MY MIND.**

**So, here we go!:**

* * *

_A few days later:_

The wall exploded. That was not something Lucy expected._ Why did the wall explode? Why was I being an idiot and standing near it? Why did I partner with a flamethrower?_

These were all questions running through Lucy's mind (some random, some not) as the wall exploded, rubble flying everywhere, kids screaming, dust making her cough.

Lucy screamed too, and that made Natsu laugh. Of course he regarded the wall exploding normal. Lucy had learned there were a lot of things Natsu considered normal that other people didn't. But at this point, she didn't care. She was just staring at the poofy dust cloud. She could make out the shape of two figures, one decidedly feminine and one decidedly male.

Lucy pointed at the two figures, the exploding wall suddenly obsolete. Natsu followed her fingers to the figures.

"Luce, who are they?"

"I-I don't know."

Lucy was shivering with fright. Fear... it was radiating off her, invading her mind, her soul, her voice. Lucy wasn't the best at sensing souls... but there was something... sinister and oppressive about these two. And pain. There was so much pain in their souls. So much that her eyes started to water and she fell to her knees.

Of course, to anyone else, it just looked like Lucy was kneeling on the dirty floor, crying. Sobbing. Natsu was staring at her with a mixture of confusion and frustration.

"Luce! What's wrong?! You pointed at those figures, than you just sort of... collapsed!"

Lucy wiped her eyes, her sudden immobilizing fear leaving her.

"I-I'm fine Natsu. I just... I saw their souls Natsu... there was so much-so much pain..."

"I don't really get it, but if you say it's fine, I'm sure it is."

Lucy was shocked at his faith in her. They had only known each other a few days, and yet... they just clicked, like two well-oiled gears moving together.

But now on to bigger problems.

Lucy stared at the fresh hole, and the two people stepped through it.

_Cough-Cough_

"Really? You broke a wall?"

The voice was strict and firm, loud but not yelling. It was also female, and Lucy noticed that the female figure seemed to be approaching.

The dust finally started clearing away, and Lucy caught a flash of brilliant red hair.

"Well, were they going to let us in the front way?"

"Probably. Actually, yes, they would if we asked nicely."

"Well, um-"

"You're paying for this, alright?"

"But Er-"

"No buts. You must take responsibility for your actions."

Lucy, who had been feeling so utterly terrified before, deadpanned and than started giggling.

The dust cloud fully settled, Lucy stood up and, pulling Natsu along with her as moral support, cautiously walked towards the pair.

"Um... Is there something I can help you with?"

Lucy tentatively asked the question, Natsu standing behind her, but Lucy was pretty sure he had no clue what was going on.

The redhead whipped around, and Lucy finally saw her face.

She was older than Lucy, and had pale skin, made rough with scratches and dirt. She had sharp dark eyes and long eyelashes, wore small earrings and uncomfortable-looking armour. She was tall, a bit taller than Natsu, and fit. She had a very bold and commanding attitude, and almost immediately all eyes were on her and her partner. She was gorgeous, and Lucy felt a smidgen of envy, before dismissing it.

Lucy directed her gaze to the girl's company now.

The boy was dressed less finely than the girl, and wore a slightly frayed and worn out t-shirt with old, beat-up jeans. He had royal blue hair and a intricate red tattoo over and under his right eye. His eyes were dark, just like the girls, and he had pale skin as well. For a second Lucy wondered if they were related, than decided that the hair was too different.

The redhead stepped up.

"Yes, we would like to see Lord Death. We apologize for the wall and will pay for it with our own money if you wish it."

"Um, no, that's alright, now if you would just follow us I'm sure you could see Lord Death..."

Natsu choose this moment to interject.

"But we don't know if he'll be busy or not."

Lucy silently willed him to shut up.

"Yeah, but if we say that these two just demolished a wall, I'm sure he'll want to see them."

And the redhead jumped in.

"Are you sure we shouldn't pay for the wall?"

"Even if you wanted to, I'm not the right person to handle that."

"Luce, I'm not sure if I want to help these guys anyway."

"Natsu-"

"They're kind of weird, like you!"

"If you want us to pay for the wall, we don't mind-"

"No, we're going to see Lord Death now, so shut up Natsu, and you don't need to pay for the wall, so please stop mentioning it to me strangely dangerous person I don't know!"

They had nothing to say to that.

"Follow me!" Lucy marched away, not even bothering to make sure they were walking behind her.

_At the Death Room._

Lucy and Natsu leaned against the door, trying to hear inside. It was Natsu's idea to eavesdrop, and Lucy found herself agreeing wholeheartedly.

"C'mon Luce, just open the door a bit!"

"No! They'll be sure to notice! besides, what difference would it make really, we're so far away from them!"

"Than let's go inside!" Without bothering to get consent with her, Natsu quietly dashed inside. Lucy glanced around, than hesitantly followed him.

"Natsu! What are you doing?"

"Oh, Luce , why are you here?"

"Because you leapt in here without thinking, idiot!

"Oh, sorry. Let's get closer."

Lucy clutched her head and silently followed Natsu, who was enjoying this destined-to-fail mission.

Eventually they were close enough to hear.

"Aside from all that, what would you actually like from me?"

"Oh! That's Shinigami-sama!" Lucy whispered to Natsu, who nodded.

"We would like to go here. To Shibusen." That was the redhead, who apparently did all the talking.

"Really?"

"Yes, we would. We know that for a demon sword to go here is rather absurd, but we aren't evil people, no matter how we were born and raised. I would like to fight on the side of good."

"DEMON SWORD?!" Lucy whisper-shouted to Natsu.

"Luce, what's a demon sword?"

"Basically a weapon overfed with good souls, the souls we aren't allowed to take. Oh, and it also requires one witch soul. I don't know how that girl became a demon sword, but it probably wasn't pretty."

They redirected their attention back to Shinigami and the pair.

"I'll need some time to think about it, but before that, how did you become a demon sword?"

At this point the boy finally spoke up.

"Force-fed. Not our choice. Well, the first couple of good souls were force fed until she gave into the madness. That was when they took me away from her. When I came back, she was a demon sword. She refuses to tell me what happened."

Shinigami was silent for a while, and the girl looked down at the ground in shame, leaving Lucy time to wonder who 'them' was, and what had happened to the boy and girl that made them like this.

"I'll let you two have a trial run. If it doesn't work out, I'm afraid you'll be forced out of the school. For now, since you clearly have no money, you may stay at Shibusen, along with a boy named Black Star, a girl named Juvia, and myself. Other students live in the Shibusen dormitories, however I wish to keep a close eye on you."

the girl and boy's faces lit up.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality." The redhead said, bowing on the way out.

As the pair were passing Lucy and Natsu, the boy whispered,

"You fail at eavesdropping. We all knew you were here. And by the way, My name's Jellal Fernades, and that is Erza Scarlet."

Lucy and Natsu smiled and nodded sheepishly, but after he turned away, they sent death glares into his back.

* * *

The witch meeting was over, and the witches were dispersing to their lairs. Medusa smiled, bare feet padding softly against the cold, damp stone. She suddenly stopped, blinking in surprise. There was a figure in front of her, clearly a witch. Her dark indigo hood covered her body and face, but Medusa easily recognized the soul wavelength. She shivered a bit, once again overwhelmed by the monstrosity that the witch in front of her called a soul.

"Hello there Medusa. How's your little plan going for reawakening the Kishin?"

"Ms. Demon! My goodness, why would you be interested in that?"

"Maybe because I don't want you to reawaken it."

"A lot of people are saying that. But you can't stop me."

"Oh please, I'm much more powerful than you'll ever be."

"Why are you against the Kishin?"

"Because the world's already messed up enough without you stepping in. Besides, I have plans of my own."

Medusa stared at the younger witch.

"What do you mean?" Medusa seemed to be considering her options right now. She knew she couldn't win in a fight. But she was smarter; if she played this right, she could live.

"You don't need to know that. For now, you need to die."

Medusa cursed and tried to flee.

The younger witch, the most powerful witch in a long time, the eldest of the Strauss siblings, smiled.

"That won't work."

And Medusa, for the first time in her long life, screamed in fear.

* * *

** So the Strauss siblings are witches. Didn't see that one coming, did you?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! No flames though. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I've reached chapter three. Not many people have read this story, but I myself love writing it, so I'm continuing anyway!**

**Okay, so I was going to have a time-skip, but I decided since I'm currently out of ideas, I'm just going to continue from where I left off.**

**So far I've mainly been writing from Juvia and Lucy's vi****ew, but I'm going to try and expand in this chapter. Also, this is the chapter where we meet the Soul Eater characters! Yay! I'm so excited!**

**Also, this chapter is mainly focused around Jellal and Erza.**

**Also, Erza's definitely a touch OOC near the end of this chapter, but I really don't care.**

* * *

Erza stared at the wall.

The wall was blank.

Erza stared at the wall.

The wall was blank.

Erza stared at the wall.

The wall was-

"What are you doing?"

Erza started and looked around. How had Jellal snuck up on her like that?

"Staring at the wall."

Jellal deadpanned. Erza didn't see why. It's what she had been doing after all.

So far, even though Shinigami seemed to partially trust them, they hadn't been in any classes, or even been allowed out of their room.

It was just like a prison.

Three whole meals for both of them a day, a bathroom, and two beds. That's what they had.

There had been people muttering outside the door. Apparently, the guards thought they were insane, just because Erza was a demon sword.

It's not like it was her choice to be one.

She was seriously considering breaking out of here. She didn't like cramped places, she didn't like prisons, she didn't like cold, dark, stone cells.

But if she was to be allowed to go here, to this school, to this wondrous school where she could have freedom and friends and control over herself, she needed to stay here.

Jellal was a bit more active than her, constantly talking to the guards about when they would be out of here. Erza just sat on her bed, stared at things, and slept.

There was a loud, metallic screech as the door was opened.

Erza perked up immediately, were they finally getting out of here?

She leapt out of her small, white, bed and stared at the person in the doorway.

Staring seemed to be an action she was very fond of.

the person in the doorway was a small, petite, 14-year old girl with gray-blonde hair done up in pigtails. She had big, soft green eyes, and while her look suggested she was not a fighter, her movements described a experienced meister.

"Hello there!" Her voice was soft, yet bright. It calmed Erza.

"My name is Maka, the scythe meister! My partner's name is Soul, but he won't be here today. My job is to show you around the school! Please come with me!"

Erza took back her earlier statement about Maka's voice. She was too chipper, too perky and too... happy.

"My name is Erza Scarlet."

"And I'm Jellal Fernandes."

We followed her without any further words, and Erza drank up the images before her with an unquenchable thirst.

People, friendly people, people who she could be friends with. Order, discipline, schedules, homework. It was almost too much.

"Hey! Soul!"

I turn at the sound of Maka's voice. The much-too-nice girl was waving ecstatically at a boy, maybe a year older than her, who had white hair. That's what struck me first. The second thing I noticed was his scarlet eyes. And than his patronizing attitude. He wandered over to us, trying to mask his curiosity at who Jellal and I were.

I scowled at him.

He returned it, but it slid off his face easily as Maka started talking.

"This is Erza and Jellal, they're new students! But they're a few years older than us, so it's kind of odd. Erza is... Hey, Erza, are you the weapon or the meister?"

Erza, who knew all of this already, had been drifting into a daydream. At Maka's question, she suddenly stood bolt upright and squeaked. Loudly.

The whole corridor full of people turned to stare at her, but she dismissed them with one glare.

Maka and Soul stared at her with wide, shocked eyes. She gulped and muttered her answer.

"I'm the weapon. Jellal's my meister."

Jellal's reaction to all of this was to snicker and quickly cover it up when Erza whipped around to face him.

"Oh, sorry if this seems rude, but what kind of weapon are you Erza?" Maka smiled at her.

Erza and Jellal shared a look.

"She's a... sword or something..." Jellal came up with a loose answer, shared another look with Erza, both nodded simultaneously, and turned right back around to face Maka and Soul.

"Yes. She's a sword."

Soul and Maka stared at them.

Erza decided staring must be contagious.

Maka coughed, ducked her head, blushed, and hastily started talking again. Odd reaction. Maybe she thought she was being impolite.

"Maka..." Erza had cut her off, and she murmured a quick "sorry" to her before continuing.

"What kind of weapon is Soul?"

Soul looked a bit pissed off at her for that, maybe he thought she was being rude by addressing Maka a question about him while he was here? Oh well. If he complains, it's just someone else who she can beat up.

Erza paused her thoughts for a second.

GAH! Crap, she thought all thoughts like that were gone! Stupid demon sword powers... always making her act extra violent...

"Soul is a demon scythe."

Erza sigh, trying to eject all her negative emotions into the one breath. It didn't work.

She turned and walked away, hesitating before saying something that would probably get her locked up for a while more.

"Looks like you aren't powerful enough to end my life..."

"EH?!" Was all she heard before she rounded the corner, Jellal trailing after her like a little lost puppy.

Erza found herself in a similar corridor, but it was fairly empty. She wondered why.

"HEY! ARE YOU FRESHMAN?!"

Erza shrieked as she found herself staring into the jade green eyes of some blue-haired idiot who was about to be killed in the most horrible manner she had ever killed someone.

"YOU ARE! YOU ARE FRESHMAN! WHICH MEANS YOU'VE NEVER MET ME, THE GREAT BLACK STAR!"

And after killing him, she was going to need a new set of eardrums.

"Black Star! Please stop bothering those people!" Erza couldn't see her, but a soft, girly, gentle voice sounded from behind this 'Black Star'.

"Get you face out of mine, or I swear I'll-"

"YAHOO! I WILL SURPASS THE GODS! DO YOU WANT MY AUTOGR-"

Erza couldn't help it. She had to hit him. He lay on the ground, twitching and moaning, a nice good lump already forming on his head.

Jellal snickered. Was that all he ever did these days?

"Do you want a lump too?!" Jellal cowered under her death glare, not her highest caliber one, but a good one none the least. _Yes, she ranked her glares. No, it's not weird. Do you want to die too? No? That's what she thought._

"B-B-B-Black Star!" Now Erza could actually see her, she examined the girl.

She had long, very long, straight black hair, tied up in a high ponytail. She had a pretty face, and deep dark eyes, and clothes that pretty much all of her skin. She wore a long beige dress of sorts with a long slit up to her upper thigh on the left side, and two metal belts, one tight and the other loose. She wore large white boots and a gray stocking on her left leg, and on her arms she wore striped sleeves that weren't actually connected to her dress, and long white wristbands. She also had three stars embroidered on her clothes, one on her left breast, and one on each of her wristbands.

Interesting look. Must take her a lot of time to get dressed in the morning.

The girl seemed to be struggling with what to do, wanting to apologize to Erza and Jellal, but also wanting to check on Black Star. And a small part of her was wondering how a) that girl actually managed to hit Black Star and be that effective b) why the girl was wearing armour.

Of course, Erza didn't know that.

Eventually, the girl decided that she should apologize to the strangers first.

"Um, I'm very sorry for my friend, he's just a little special."

"It's quite alright. I apologize for hitting him. If you wish, you may hit me in return."

the girl stared at her is shock.

"Eh? Hit you? Why would I do that?"

"Well, I hit your friend first, so it's only fair that y-"

"OKAY LADY, YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Oh. Black Star was up. That was faster than most people.

He dashed over to her and punched her across the face.

Erza flinched, but didn't move.

Black Star's smile was fading, and he was glancing at his fist to her, than to the girl, than to Jellal. Than back to his fist.

"Eh? Why didn't that work?"

Erza smirked, closed her eyes, and counted to ten.

Everyone looked at her questioningly, even Jellal.

Afte she was done, she opened her eyes and smiled at them all.

"Uh... Erza? what were you just doing?"

"Well, no one's ever actually taken me up on my offer before, and when he hit me, I got mad, but if I couldn't hit him again, so instead I just counted to ten to calm myself down."

Jellal nodded slowly, understanding her reasoning, well the girl deadpanned and Black Star started twitching, still staring at his fist.

"Hello there, my name is Erza and this is my meister, Jellal. Yes, we are new to the academy. Who are you?"

The dark-haired girl blinked at the redhead's rudeness, but responded anyway.

"My name is Tsubaki, and this is my meister Black Star."

"Ah. The people staying at the academy."

"Excuse me?"

"Lord Death told us that a few people were also staying at the school, and he mentioned Black Star and a girl named Juvia."

Tsubaki blinked.

"Really? You've spoken to Lord Death and you're staying at the academy?"

Erza blinked.

"Yes. I just said that. I know you heard it, because you were right there. And I just said it."

Tsubaki blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, right, sorry... Well it is true Black Star is staying here, he is planning to move in with me very soon."

Erza mulled this over for a few seconds.

"So I'm guessing you two have complete freedom at the academy."

"Not exactly, but I'm fairly certain that everyone has freedom to choose where to live, right? At the dormitories, in a apartment, with their parents..."

Erza mumbled something so vague even she herself couldn't figure out what she said.

Meanwhile, Black Star was slowly waking up from his daydream.

"Hey! How'd you do that?!"

Erza snuck a glance behind her at the glowering Black Star. She should probably answer his question, or else he'd get madder. She definitely shouldn't run, that would just make him curious, right? Don't run, don't run, be brave, though let's face it, she was pretty brave, just don't run...

"I have to go!"

Damn. She ran. Literally!

She took off down the halls, Black Star chasing after her like a predator after his prey.

"Jellal!"

"Right!"

Erza turned right. Good thing she had Jellal, or else she would have no idea where to go right now...

Black Star was still following her.

She just needed to get to her room, he couldn't break through that thick steel door, right?

Yes! She was here. She slammed the door, not bothering to make sure Jellal was inside. Lucky for her, he was.

She gasped for breath, quickly regaining it, and leant against the door.

Jellal scowled at her.

She glared at him.

"What?"

Jellal defiantly still frowned at her.

"Well, you just ruined our first trip outside in a long time."

"Oh please, don't blame this one me. It's that Black Star's fault. And besides, it's not like we can't handle being in this room a few more days.

Erza knew it was her fault, but she wasn't one to just let the blame fall on her.

Besides, they would get another chance. It's not like she had acted violently, except for hitting Black Star. But that was just one hit.

Just a few more days without destroying the room or wall... Yah, she could do that.

* * *

_A few hours later:_

Erza stared helplessly at the pile of rubble that was her room.

A few students arrived, probably hearing the explosion.

Jellal was just laughing, specifically at her, probably because she was a ginormous hypocrite.

She couldn't handle a few more days in there.

Hell, she hadn't even lasted 12 hours!

The students stared at her wordlessly, and eventually one of them held up a mirror.

Erza stared at it for a while, than finally getting the message, dialled Lord Death.

"Hello~~~ Ah, Erza! What can I help you with?"

Erza turned the mirror so it could see her room.

"Ah. that isn't good."

Jellal had a habit of producing sound. Erza questioned why he made sounds, especially sounds that were words. There was really no point to it. But here he was, doing it again.

"Erza destroyed it. Also, our tour of the school didn't go so well. Of course, it was all Erza-"

"Jellal..."

Erza glared at him with her highest caliber glare.

He shrank under it, mewling like a kitten.

"Erza~~ I'm getting a vibe that you dislike where you were living."

Erza glanced behind at the pile of destruction behind her.

"You think so?"

It was a snide and sarcastic remark, but really, Lord Death made it too easy for her.

"Seeing as you had so much trouble with a small space, let's try a large one! How about Death Manor?"

Erza blanched.

"Y-Y-You mean _the_ Death Manor?"

"I assume there's only one~!"

"B-B-But"

"Not to worry, my son and his weapons will be there as well!"

Erza, if possible, paled even more.

"B-B-But Lord Death, I- no, we-"

"Are you disobeying my orders?" His voice lowered, and his attitude changed.

"No sir, we will go there right now."

"Goody! I'll send Kid to pick you up!" And he was back to happy-fun-time Lord Death.

Erza ended the call, shook herself out, and blinked a few times. What was wrong with her today? She was so jittery and out of it. well, nothing to do but refocus herself.

"Come along Jellal. Shinigami-sama's son will be waiting.

Jellal nodded, having heard the entire conversation.

They hastened over to the front of the school, getting lost a few times.

When they arrived, a younger boy was already waiting for them. He had black hair with three white lines on one half. He wore an impeccable black suit with white lines edging the borders, and he had striking yellow eyes, pale skin, and an expressionless face. Erza couldn't help but notice how he was perfectly symmetrical, except for his hair.

"I assume you are the two staying at Death Manor?" Even though he asked them, Erza could tell it was more of a formality. He knew the answer.

"Yes." Her words were clipped, she couldn't help but distrust the younger boy.

"My name is Death the Kid, and I am-" He suddenly cut himself off. He was staring at Erza, his eyes glittering, a goofy smile lighting up his face.

Erza stiffened, uncomfortable with being looked at for so long with such a silly expression.

"What is it?"

"Your armour... and hair... and face... and skirt... and boots..." He went on, listing even more seemingly insignificant details about how she was dressed and how she looked.

"Yes, but what about them?" She was getting seriously creeped out.

"You're perfectly symmetrical!"

Erza deadpanned. Really? It's not like she meant to be symmetrical. She was wearing her favourite, just a bit too long, royal blue skirt. It matched Jellal's hair colour, which was why she had chosen (stolen) it, but she had never told him that. She also wore her new, sturdy, just flat out adorable, black boots, and her thick steel armour, which was rather dented and worn, undesigned and plain, and had lost it's metal glint. But it fit her. So she wore it.

Jellal seemed a touch ticked off with the kid, who was now fawning over Erza.

"Look, just leave her alone and let's get moving, alright?!"

Kid stopped and stared at him for a second before responding.

"Tch. You're a-symmetrical with that tattoo."

Erza was getting annoyed now.

"Are you insulting my friend and meister?"

She radiated danger, and even Jellal crept away from her.

"No, absolutely not. Now if you would just introduce yourselves, we could be on our way."

"My name is Erza Scarlet, a weapon."

"I'm Jellal. Meister."

Kid glared at Jellal's rudeness, but continued walking anyway.

After a while of walking, they reached a large building with more than a few skulls on it.

"Welcome to Death Manor."

Erza and Jellal stared at the grandeur of it, the mansion impressing them far more than anything Kid was saying about it's history.

"Now, if you'll come along, my weapons shoudl be here shortly and we can fully introduce anyone. I have to warn you though, they're rather violent and rude."

Things just weren't going their way today, were they?

"Now, while being led into the mansion and to your rooms, I beg of you to absolutely not touch anything. If you do, and it moves, than I may have to talk to my father once again about this."

Again? So he'd already complained.

Rotten brat...

* * *

The door slammed.

Erza sat up and rushed out of the room, Jellal following in her footsteps.

They swiftly reached the front entrance. the mansion was much easier to navigate than the school.

There stood two pissed-off girls in jeans and tank tops, glaring at Kid, who looked rather flustered.

They appeared to be arguing, and as soon as Erza and Jellal walked into the room, it became clear why.

The girls shifted their terrifying gaze to Erza and Jellal, more specifically Erza, though they sent a few glares Jellal's way.

Erza eagerly glared back, and the girls suddenly looked unsure of themselves, sharing a look.

Than the taller one spoke.

"Look, we don't want you two here. So here's the deal. You duel us, and if we win, you leave and never come back. If you win, you can stay and we won't complain a bit. Of course, since Kid is neutral in this, he'll be the judge."

Erza, without even bothering to think it over, nodded. The girls seemed confident. That confidence was about to be smashed.

they walked outside, and stood in the clearing. the shorter girl transformed into a gun.

Erza smirked. Too easy.

She didn't want to make it abundantly clear that she was a demon sword though. She figured that since Kid was treating her so normally and the girls were challenging her so easily, Lord Death hadn't told them.

She transformed, and immediately Kid twitched and stared her way.

Erza was a sword alright.

A beautiful sword, too.

She was double-edged and was slim, but strong. Her hilt was painted golden, woven through with strands of scarlet. Her guard was covered in small, ornate designs, and her blade was filled with dark energy. This caused her ordinarily silver blade to become dark, almost pitch-black. And this was only her first form.

The girls looked a touch apprehensive, seeing Jellal pick Erza up from the ground.

Jellal, who so far during this day had been mainly three emotions, (fearful, amused, and neutral) transformed. He let slip a small smile and chuckled evilly.

Erza swore she saw the taller girl gulp, and she shakily pointed the gun towards them.

"Kid, start the match. we're ready." Jellal sounded impatient. Wielding Erza always did this to him. But at least he still hadn't gone completely insane, and was in control of his body. Unlike so many others who had been afflicted by her insanity.

"Alright. Liz, Patty, are you ready?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well, than, start!"

* * *

**that was a long chapter. I'd been planning to keep my chapters at about 2,000 words but that one was extra long. sorry if you thought it was too long.**

**I made Erza a bit impulsive, a bit scared, a bit impolite. this is side affects from becoming a demon sword, of course. I'll explain more later.**

**Jellal... it's hard for me to try and figure out Jellal's character. so i just made him aloof, slightly amused, and of course, scared of Erza. and when infected with the demon sword's wavelengths, slightly insane.**

**In this time period, Liz and Patty are still on probation so they aren't around a lot. And they aren't nice yet either.**

**(I recently read Soul Eater Not!, so I figured out more stuff about how they chose partners and where the students stay, and Patty and Liz's old personalities.)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's my fourth chapter, but I haven't updated in a while. Sorry! I had a lot of school work, but it's summer soon, so than I can write a lot more!**

**I focused a lot on Erza and Jellal last chapter, and I want to work on some other characters, but since I kind of left a cliffhanger, I have to finish the scene.**

**So, here goes!**

* * *

Kid's POV:

I watch closely as Liz starts firing at the new residents of Death Manor.

There's something wrong with those two.

I'm just not sure what it is...

I turn my wandering attention back to the battle.

Jellal is easily blocking the pink bullets with his sword, and Liz appears to be getting frustrated.

Eventually, panting, Liz stops shooting.

Jellal's smirk turns murderous, and he breaks out in hysterical laughter.

"Are you ready, little girls?" Jellal whispered, yet it easily reached all of our ears.

He dashed off, charging for Liz.

The intent to kill, or at least maim, is obvious.

Despite my own curiosities, I have to step in at this point. I'm just about to call for order, when suddenly Jellal freezes.

I watch, examining how precisely he froze, and Liz appears to be just as curious as I am.

Soon, he starts moving again, dropping Erza and clutching his head.

Erza morphed back into herself and immediately began worrying over Jellal.

"Are you alright? Oh, this is all my fault. I should have never accepted that duel. Jellal, come with me."

General POV:

Liz huffed that their match was cut short, yet even in those few seconds it was evident that the sword pair were far stronger than them.

They could stay, for now.

Erza handed Jellal a glass of water, which he took with surprisingly steady hands.

She stole a glance behind her at Kid and the sisters.

They were waiting for her to explain.

But she didn't want to explain. Not at all. She just wanted to get Jellal back to normal and head back to her room and read for a while, and maybe have some cake.

Seeing that she was reluctant, Kid decided to ask directly.

"Care to explain what that was about?"

Erza scowled at the boy. Oh well. time to explain.

"I'm a demon sword."

Kid stared at her with shocked eyes that were impossible to read.

"I'm infected with insanity, and whenever Jellal wields me, he becomes infected too. The difference is that I know how to control my insanity and he doesn't. Only you and Lord Death know."

Kid's attitude became steely, while the sisters clearly weren't following this.

"How?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Were you evil at one point?"

"Never evil. Just insane."

"Sometimes there's only a fine line between the two."

"Sometimes that line can become a wall."

"You seem very firm with your opinion that you were never evil, just insane."

"I... I'm not evil..."

"Can you prove it?"

Erza felt herself losing control. Crap, with Jellal out of it, there was no one to calm her down!

"Stop. Stop questioning me."

That just seemed to spur on the boy more.

"Why should I do that?"

"STOP."

The single word stopped Kid in his tracks. He had suddenly been so eager, as if wanting to be able to go to his father and say that Erza and Jellal were really evil.

"Alright. I won't probe further."

Erza sighed in relief before grabbing Jellal and hauling him over her shoulder.

"Woah! Look sissy! She's so strong!" Patty pointed at Erza and Jellal, fascinated with the sight of Erza easily carrying Jellal up the stairs.

The older sibling paled. _We challenged this girl?_

* * *

Gray sighed, exasperated.

How the hell was it possible to screw up in so many ways?

They were in an old classroom that wasn't used very often anymore. It had wooden chairs and tiled floor, with a large window on the western wall.

Juvia sat in her chair, fidgeting. She avoided Gray's glare at all costs, and when she accidentally caught his eye, she whimpered and looked away.

.

.

.

.

"Juvia."

"G-Gray-sama?"

"What were you trying to do?"

"Juvia was t-trying t-to h-help Gray-sama."

"By doing what exactly?"

"Er..."

.

.

.

.

"Juvia's sorry."

.

.

.

.

"For what?"

.

.

.

.

"T-trying to make Gray-sama cookies."

"And what was the result?"

.

.

.

.

"Gray-sama didn't like the cookies."

"That's not what I was saying."

"B-But you're yelling at Juvia."

"That doesn't mean I don't like the damn cookies."

"But Gray-sama just cursed the cookies."

"That-"

"Gray-sama, your clothes."

"Shit!"

Juvia watched patiently as Gray went about the tedious task of finding his clothes.

"Alright, so can you tell me how you screwed up?"

"Well, first, Juvia used salt instead of sugar."

"Why?"

"Gray-sama, your clothes."

"So soon!?"

"Juvia is fine if you just continue on with what you were saying."

"Really? Alright, well, how else did you screw up?"

"Juvia used margarine instead of butter."

"Again, why?"

"The packet said that Juvia wouldn't even notice the difference."

"Did it say anything about baking?"

"Er- well, no..."

"So WHY did you use it?!"

"Gray-sama, your clothes."

"I thought you said you didn't mind!"

"just continue."

"Alright, so how ELSE did you mess up?"

"Juvia couldn't find an oven."

"So what did you use instead?"

"Gray-sama, your clothes."

"NO WAY! H-H-Hey! Wait a minute! I'm fully dressed! You tricked me!"

"Juvia did no such thing."

You have to admit, she is a very impressive liar.

"You were just using that excuse so you didn't have to answer any questions!"

"Juvia did no such thing."

"Alright, now, where did you bake the cookies?!"

.

.

.

.

"Juvia doesn't wish to answer the question."

"GAH! Just answer the question!"

"No."

"Answer!"

"No."

"Do it!"

"No."

"Juvia!"

"No."

"Please!"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"No."

Gray deadpanned, and Juvia hummed a melancholy tune.

"Juvia, what will it take to get you to answer the question?"

"A honey-stick."

"A what?"

"A honey-stick. They're from the honey shop, in Magnolia. Please supply Juvia with at least sixteen, two of each flavour."

"You want me to go all the way to Magnolia?"

"Yes."

Gray sighed. He was starting to understand why no one else fit with this girl's wavelength.

"I'll go, but maybe later in the day. It's really pouring outside right now."

Juvia twitched.

"Have you noticed it's always raining around the school nowadays? Never anywhere else, just the school. It's like we've got our own personal raincloud."

Juvia's head drooped, and she started wringing her hands.

"A-And what does Gray-sama t-think of the r-r-rain?"

Gray gazed out the window. The glass was covered with a multitude of drops, and Gray once again found the sky covered with gray clouds.

"It sucks. We can never go outside, and when we have to leave, we get soaked. The candles on the school are ever so steadily flickering out, and I never get to see the sun anymore."

The rain suddenly tripled in strength, and Gray exclaimed in surprise as the water cascaded down.

"J-Juvia knew Gray-sama would say that..."

"H-Hey, Juvia, what's the big deal about the rain?"

Juvia abruptly stood up, her wooden chair screeching against the tiled floor.

"Juvia has to go."

Gray stared at the girl in confusion.

"Why? I thought we had free period."

"Juvia has to go."

Juvia shuffled towards the door, her suddenly slow pace confusing Gray even more.

Gray marched forwards and blocked to open doorway.

"Juvia, tell me what's wrong."

"Juvia has to go."

"Stop repeating yourself! you've done it multiple times now and it's pissing me off!"

Gray's outburst was followed with an awkward silence, and Juvia just continued to hang her head limply, shuffling her feet.

"You wouldn't understand. No one understands me."

Gray hadn't expected this. Not at all. Juvia was talking _normally?_

In Gray's state of shock, Juvia was easily able to brush past him.

As she walked off, Gray could vaguely hear her repeating a odd phrase.

"_Plip Plop Drip Drop."_

* * *

It's not that he hated Lucy. He liked her. He did.

.

.

.

.

But he was starting to regret agreeing to be her partner.

All she did was read. She never displayed any strength except for strength of mind, and that wasn't exactly the kind of strength Natsu was looking for in a partner.

Natsu shook his head wearily, glancing at Lucy.

"Hey Luce, why do you always read?"

Lucy sent him a cheerful expression and giggled.

it was a high, light sound, and Natsu's sudden doubts were washed away by it.

"Because reading a book sends me to a different world. Somewhere I don't have to deal with everything in this world."

Lucy's answer both raised questions and answered them.

"What trouble do you have in this world?"

"Stuff you wouldn't understand."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Riiiiight."

"Well, at least I'm not a weirdo with a ponytail on the side of my head!"

Lucy gently closed her book and rounded on him.

"Lucy Chop!"

"Maka Chop!"

Lucy and Natsu froze and looked across the hallway from them.

There were two people there who were in the same position Lucy and Natsu were.

Natsu collapsed, blood spurting out of his new wound.

So did the boy across the hall.

Lucy and the girl both raised their books and calmly walked across the way.

"Hi there! My name's Maka!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Lucy!"

Natsu and the boy watched this exchange in awe, before turning to look at each other.

Their conversation didn't go quite as well.

"What's with the hair?" they both asked at the same time.

"It's white, and before you ask, it's naturally that way." the boy said.

"It's salmon, and it's naturally that way." Natsu explained.

They both stared at each other for a second.

"It's pink." The white-haired boy scoffed.

"Well, you have premature white hair, so who's laughing now!" Natsu pointed at the boy's shockingly bright hair.

.

.

"I'm Soul."

"Natsu."

They stared at each other.

"Nice to meet you." Soul said robotically, though he didn't put any emotion into talking.

"That your partner?" Natsu asked, pointing at the small girl talking animatedly with Lucy.

"Yes." Soul replied.

"That your partner?" Soul asked, injecting a bit of curiosity into his monotonous voice.

"Yah." Natsu replied.

.

.

.

.

"Does she often hit you like that?" They both asked.

"Everyday." They both replied.

.

.

.

.

"this is creeping me out." Natsu said to Soul.

"Yah. Let's stop talking at the same time."

.

.

.

"W-Well, I got to get back to Luce." Natsu ran back to his meister like his life depended on it.

"I guess I'll see you around." Soul walked away.

* * *

A young witch approached her hideaway cave, far from any civilization.

Out came running a young girl with a small amount of magical power.

"Mira-nee! We've been waiting for you!" She said, ecstatically bouncing up and down in front of her older sister.

Mirajane managed a small chuckle for her little sister.

Her younger sister was a gentle soul with kind blue eyes and hair the colour of fresh snow. It was cut very short, but it framed her pale pink cheeks and lips nicely.

she was a bit shorter than Mirajane and wore a cherryblossom-pink dress that hugged her chest, had a small bow running around her waist, and was a bit longer than knee-length. On her head a pair of bunny ears sprouted, The creamy fur differing slightly with her hair.

This was Lisanna Strauss, bunny witch, youngest of the Strauss siblings, outlaw of the witches. (similar situation to Kim's)

Mirajane followed her sister into the cave and shed her cloak.

She wore a short, midnight black gothic dress, with a low neckline and tight black corset. It was made of a gauzy fabric that seemed to ripple as Mira moved, and she completed it with a elegant black choker. Her long, wavy white hair was tied up with a large purple bow, Her deep blue eyes outlined in thick eyeliner, her lips were blood-red against her alabaster skin.

She looked beautiful, but completely terrifying at the same time.

"Look! I decorated the cave while you were away!"

Mira turned to look.

Her part of the cave, her lovely, dark, wonderful part of the cave had been transformed into some sort of pink, fluffy monstrosity that her sister seemed to find delightful.

Mira was aghast.

"L-L-L-LISANNA!"

Lisanna froze mid jump.

"Y-Yes, Mira-nee?"

"What did you DO to MY ROOM?"

Lisanna paled and stopped bouncing altogether.

"Uh, well, I thought it looked pretty this way..."

Mira's expression softened as she watched her quivering little sister.

Sighing, she patted her sister's head.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. Let's just take this down, okay?"

Lisanna smiled up at Mira, blinking away her nervous tears.

"Yeah!"

Lisanna was a mere blur, running around the cave, tearing down decorations and sweeping up sparkles.

Mirajane was calmly following her sister around, picking up the things she had missed.

Soon enough, Mira's part of the cave was as creepy and dark as it used to be, and Mira sighed in content.

Collapsing on her purple couch, she motioned for Lisanna to sit down too.

Lisanna happily obliged, plopping herself down of the spidery armchair and making herself comfortable.

"Where's Elfman?"

"Elf-nii-chan? He's in the forest."

"Is that idiot talking with that minx of a witch, what was her name, Evergreen?"

Lisanna blushed and looked away. Unfortunately for Elfman, that was all the answer Mirajane needed.

"Tch. Talking with the badger witch... how much of a doofus is he? He should know that her special power is stone eyes! for all we know, he's a hunk of cold stone right now!" Mira lectured Lisanna, though she didn't seem particularly concerned.

"Uh, Mira-nee?"

"Yah Lisanna?"

"Should we maybe go get Elf-nii-chan than?"

Mirajane contemplated this for a second.

"Nah, he can fend for himself. As long as he's back in time to cook me dinner. Otherwise, that badger witch is dead."

Lisanna shivered at the coldness in her sister's eyes.

"B-But, wouldn't that make you an outlaw like me and Elf-nii-chan?"

Mirajane frowned at her little sister.

"Baka. I'll do anything for my siblings. And I'm already an outlaw..."

Lisanna deadpanned at her sister's lack of concern.

"W-What?! Mira-nee, who did you kill?!"

Mira glanced at her sister.

"Medusa Gorgon."

Lisanna fell out of her chair. Picking herself up, she settled back into her chair and took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"MEDUSA GORGON?!"

Mirajane fell off the side of the couch from the sheer volume of the scream.

"Ow... Lisanna!"

"Uh... Sorry?"

Mirajane glared at her sister, who was blushing in embarrassment.

"Okay... I'll forgive you..."

"Mira-nee, why did you do that?!" Lisanna's face contorted into a serious expression.

Mira slowly picked herself up and absentmindedly started to make tea. Mulling over her answer, she placed the cup in front of Lisanna and stared at her own cup for a while.

"She was planning to unleash the Kishin."

Lisanna gasped in horror.

"No way!"

Mira grimaced and continued talking.

"The Kishin is dangerous to everyone. It would pollute this already contaminated world with insanity, and I don't know what would happen to me especially if I got close to the Kishin's level of insanity. But you and I both know I'd probably lose control. I'd probably try to kill those near to me. And the most likely people to be near to me would be you and Elfman. I can't risk that, even if it's a very slim possibility. Besides, it's just the start of my plan."

Lisanna took a moment to absorb this information.

"What plan is that?"

Mirajane's expression hardened.

"To eradicate Shibusen and it's students."

* * *

**Well, that's it. I added in a bit of everyone. And Evergreen's a witch too! I felt that was appropriate...**

**Just to let you know, honeysticks do exist. But I'm not sure if that's their official name or anything, that's just what me and my friends call them.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! This is the farthest I've ever gotten in a story! Anyway, I want to focus some more on Natsu and Lucy. I haven't had as much of them as I'd like these last few chapters...**

* * *

Natsu stared blankly at the test in front of him.

How the hell was he supposed to know the answers for these questions?

Lucy was working feverishly on the quiz, tearing through the questions with ease.

Moaning, he let his head drop to the desk in defeat.

_School was HARD._

Looking around the classroom, he saw many students acting in the same manor he did.

This was the test to determine whether or not you were ready for EAT class, and it was divided into two parts: the physical, and the mental.

If you did outstanding on one part, but horrible on another, you could still get in, but only providing that your partner balances you out.

that's what Natsu was hoping for.

Lucy was really smart, and he was really strong, so hopefully... but now wasn't the time to worry about that.

Glancing at the clock, he realized he still had a good hour left to finish the one-page test.

Only problem: he had no clue what the answers were.

Ah, whatever.

Maybe he could cheat off Lucy's?

No, if he was caught they would never be allowed in the upper class.

GAH!

turning back to his page, he started filling in random answers that would probably get points taken off his score.

But knowing Lucy, she would get a perfect score, so as long as he did REALLY well in the athletic portion of it, they would be fine.

and Lucy wasn't too bad in athletics, she was a bit better than Maka.

Maka and Lucy had really taken to each other, and even Soul was starting to grow on Natsu.

Maka had also introduced them to her other friends, though to be honest Natsu wasn't the biggest fan of... well, any of them. Especially that idiot Black Star.

Tsubaki was too quiet, Maka was practically a duplicate of Lucy (though a bit more anti-social), Soul was too concerned with being cool, and Black Star, well... he was, well... Black Star.

Natsu sighed wearily.

He still had 55 minutes until this test was over...

what could he do to pass the time?

Looking at Lucy, he knew that talking quietly with her wasn't an option, she was still working like a madman, inches away form her paper.

Searching the room, his eyes settled on Tsubaki and Black Star. Black Star was sweating over the questions, absentmindedly looking at Tsubaki's paper every once in a while before firmly shaking his head and concentrating on his paper again.

Natsu's respect for him went up a notch. At least he knew enough not to cheat, right?

Tsubaki was quietly taking the test, hardly batting an eye at the questions Black Star was fussing over.

Natsu nodded approvingly.

Shooting a glance at Maka and Soul, he nearly fell out of his chair when a pair of blood-red eyes stared right back at him.

Pinching himself to calm down, he locked eyes with Soul again, but Soul eventually just rolled his eyes and looked away.

Another staring contest win for Natsu Dragneel!

Soul leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head.

Natsu felt an immediate sense of kinship.

Soul had randomly filled out the test too!

Maka was working just as hard as Lucy, and every few minutes she would glare disapprovingly at Soul.

Natsu paused in his staring and turned around to face Lucy.

Oh hey! She was glaring at him too!

sighing again, Lucy turned back to her paper which looked complete to Natsu, but apparently not to Lucy.

In this way, Natsu entertained himself until the test was over. Staring at people and laughing at their behaviour.

Because it's not creepy at all. Just ask Soul.

* * *

Lucy let out a big breath.

DONE!

Holding up her test, she analyzed it for imperfections.

NONE!

Flopping back into her chair, she noticed Maka was still working on her test.

Smiling to herself, she gave herself a pat on the back.

A lot of people didn't seem to realize that Maka and Lucy's similarities made them very competitive with each other.

When she graduated, she'd have to thank Maka for that.

Spinning around, she glared at Natsu again, the slacker.

Even though she wasn't supposed to look at his test, Lucy felt her eyes floating downwards.

She read and re-read the answer to question one.

_You answered that with... 'A cow' ?!_

Feeling a very strong urge to punch Natsu, she bit down on her fist, ignoring the odd look from Natsu.

"Luce! You're done!" Natsu whisper-shouted to her.

"Natsu, shut up, we're not supposed to talk." she hissed back.

"But I'm bored. And the teacher's not even here!"

"That doesn't mean that we're not being watched!"

"Fine, fine."

.

.

.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"I'm bored."

"Nice to meet you bored, I'm going-to-punch-you-if-you-don't-shut-up."

"Hello there Going-to-punch-you-if-you-don't-shut-up."

"For the love of-"

"NATSU, LUCY, OUTSIDE!" The instructor called out.

"See?! Now look what you did!" Lucy marched out of class, determined not to get in any more trouble.

Natsu followed wordlessly.

Outside, there was already a few students who had talked.

"Oh hello, welcome to the club of loudmouths. Would you like a membership card, or do you already have one?" A random boy said approaching Lucy.

Lucy giggled slightly, the humour of it relieving her stress for a second.

"No, thank you, this is a one-time-visit, RIGHT Natsu?"

Natsu sheepishly muttered a quick yes, head down.

Groaning, Lucy leaned against the wall, letting her knees give out and just sitting there, legs outstretched.

Natsu joined her.

they sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"At least I finished my test." Lucy offered.

"And we'll still get to participate in the athletic part." Natsu added.

Lucy sunk even lower down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"I'm going to fail, I just know I am..." She slouched even lower.

"Don't talk like that! Everyone knows you're a genius Luce, you're even smarter than Maka and Ox!" Natsu grabbed both her shoulders and pulled her back into a sitting position.

She blinked at him with teary eyes.

"R-Really?"

"Of course! Besides, we're going to totally pone in the athletics competition!" He announced cheerily.

Lucy laughed, flicking away her almost-tears.

"Totally!" She offered him a hand, and he high-fived it.

"Yah!"

* * *

So here they were, thirty-five minutes later, waiting in line for their athletic test.

Natsu was trying very hard not to stare at Lucy in her gym clothes.

So he was occupying himself with growling at any boy who even looked at Lucy, who was currently stretching.

"Hey Natsu, aren't you going to stretch?" Lucy's voice came from behind him.

"Hm? Oh, right. Yep."

"Well you better hurry up because you're up really soon!"

"Eh?" He glances at Lucy's watch (he doesn't wear one) and sees she's right.

"Crap!" He hurriedly joined Lucy in stretching, noticing Black Star was stretching with Tsubaki not too far away.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL" His voice is called far too soon for his liking, but he runs out anyway.

All in all, it's a fairly simple test, running, jumping, flexibility, abilities, push-ups, sit-ups, and he breezes through it.

"Thank you. You may go now." the quiet examiner says to him, making one last note on his clipboard.

Natsu cheerily exits into a different room, knowing it would be a while until it was Lucy's turn.

They were doing boy's first, after all.

However, much too soon for his liking, Black Star enters the room. Black Star seems to have a personal vendetta against Natsu, though he can't figure out why.

Maybe it was because Natsu had a personal vendetta against Black Star.

"HEY NATSU!" Natsu winced at Black Star's shouting.

Sometimes he cursed his awesome hearing.

"Hey Black Star. What do you want?" Natsu really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Did you know that your partner is the first girl to take the test?!" Black Star said excitedly.

"Eh? Luce?" Natsu perked up a bit, and walked over to the doorway so he could peek outside and watch. (technically he wasn't allowed to, but...)

Sure enough, there was Lucy, apparently in the middle of some sort of back-bend.

He winced as she grasped her ankles, forming what in his opinion looked like an upside-down rain drop.

He never knew Lucy was quite so flexible.

Moving on to abilities, he turned away.

He wanted to watch, but he knew Lucy would be embarrassed and would probably hit him again.

He hesitated though.

Since when was he scared of Lucy and her encyclopedia? (she had already read it, she just kept it around for the sake of hitting him)

So he turned back around and watched Luce finish her routine.

All in all, he could have done better.

But, it's Luce, so what could he do?

Watching her pant and walk into the girl's changing room, he quickly got changed, heading out to meet her.

Of course, he still had to wait a half hour, but that was fine.

He just took a quick nap.

* * *

Lucy exited the changing rooms, only to discover a sleeping Natsu leaning against the wall.

It looked like someone had taken advantage of that and drawn on his face.

she smiled at his sleeping face before she knelt down and flicked his forehead.

He blinked open his eyes and grinned at her.

"Heya Luce!"

"Hey Natsu!"

"I watched your routine!"

Lucy widened her eyes at him.

"Y-You did? A-And how was it?" She said, keeping a ready hand in her purse for the encyclopedia.

"I could have done better!"

BANG.

"IDIOT!" She yelled at Natsu, encyclopedia in hand.

"Ow... Luce..." He looked up at her from the floor.

"What?" She asked, holding up the encyclopedia just in case.

"Erm, well..." Natsu squirmed under her glare.

"What? Just spit it out, Natsu."

Natsu stood up and faced her.

"Yes? I'm waiting?" She had to look up a bit to talk to him like this, a fact that greatly annoyed her.

"Good job Luce!" He gave her his trademark grin and she felt an intense blush rising to her cheeks.

He patted her head, messing up her hair, and her blush raged on, though she scowled, making a big fuss about him ruining her hair.

Natsu just grinned and nodded, walking away, leaving her to follow him.

Which she did.

* * *

"Mira-nee-chan, why in the world would you destroy Shibusen?" Lisanna asked.

"Because their students are after witches like us." Mirajane answered.

"But you'll never ever be defeated, right Mira-nee-chan?" Lisanna almost warily asked.

"Of course not, Lisanna. I'll never abandon you or your brother." she smoothly answered.

Lisanna breathed a small sigh of relief.

"So why, Nee-chan?" Lisanna stared earnestly at her older sister.

"Lisanna, you and Elfman aren't nearly as strong as I am. I'm not trying to brag, it's just a fact." Mirajane answered after a pause.

"What if I'm not there to defend you? What if someone strong comes after you? What if you get killed, and your soul eaten?" Mira questioned.

Lisanna shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"All threats must be eliminated. I said it before, I'll say it again. I will go to ANY lengths for my siblings." Mirajane said, emotionless.

Lisanna nodded, but didn't say anything for a while.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Suddenly a vivid glow filled the room, and Elfman appeared in the corner of the room.

Lisanna grabbed the chance as soon as it appeared and ran over to Elfman, hugging him with all her might.

"Hello Elf-nii-chan!" she shouted energetically.

Elfman hugged her back, nearly crushing Lisanna.

Lisanna leaped just as energetically out of his arms, and bounced noisily around the cave, aggravating Mirajane.

_Bounce_

_Bounce_

_Bounce_

_Bounce_

_Bounce_

_Bounce_

_Boun-_

**_WOULD YOU STOP THAT?! I'M BUSY BEING EVIL OVER HERE!_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hop_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hop_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hop_

_._

_._

_._

_Hop_

_._

_._

_Hop_

_._

_Hop_

_Hop_

_Hop_

_Ho-_

**_JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SPEEDING UP SLOWLY DOESN'T MEEN IT'S ANY BETTER!_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bounce_

**_ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M GOING INTO MY PRIVATE LAIR, AND I EXPECT DINNER BY THE TIME I'M OUT!_**

And with that, Mirajane blasted a hole into the wall and made a whole new section to the cave, sealing it quickly so it looked like nothing ever happened to the wall.

.

.

.

.

.

"Does this mean i can bounce now?"

* * *

**TA DA! I have no idea if there's any such exams for the EAT class.**

**Yep. This is kind of just filler while I come up with what to do next.**

**any ideas are welcome! However, they probably won't be used! Sorry, I'm just being honest!**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! Okay, sorry I took so long, but summer break started, and I'm having this big fight with one of my closest friends, and well, stuff.**

* * *

Gray's POV

I didn't get it.

Ever since that day I have dubbed 'the cookie incident', Juvia's been avoiding me.

Well, I guess not avoiding, more being cold.

She says my name without the '-sama' (which I miss a surprising amount...) and never looks me in the eyes.

She never attempts to do things to make me happy, she never helps me with homework, she never displays a hint of emotion.

Not even now.

"Come on Juvia, we got into the EAT class! Aren't you even a little happy?" I ask.

Juvia pauses in her walking, closes her eyes as if thinking very hard, and replies, "Not really."

I sigh and fall into step beside her, though Juvia inches away a bit.

Rolling my eyes, I take a side-step closer to her.

She moves even further away.

Side-step closer.

side-step away.

side-step closer.

side-step away.

side-step closer.

side-step into the wall.

side-step closer.

"Gray is too close to Juvia." She says.

"Why is Juvia moving away from Gray?" I respond mockingly.

Juvia's look of shock is priceless, and I fight to keep the laugh from escaping my lips.

"Juvia isn't moving away from Gray. Gray is just too close to Juvia for comfort."

I raise an eyebrow.

"You never used to mind!"

"That was Juvia version 1."

"Version 1?"

"Yes. Juvia is now Juvia version 1.2."

"No 1.1.?"

"1.1 was a pointless version of Juvia that lasted for approximately two days before Gray crushed it like a bug."

I spluttered and frowned at Juvia.

"What're you talking about? I haven't done anything to you!"

Juvia snorts and walks faster. scratch that, she's running like the wind.

"Wait-"

But she was already gone.

* * *

I wandered through the halls, searching for Juvia.

Everything was pretty normal and calm like usual, just students milling about and having- OMG there was a guy with pink hair! I snickered, and the guy turned around, curious.

"What? What's so funny?" The guy said.

I chuckled a bit more and replied, "Your hair. It's pink! Do you dye it or something?"

The guy growled and glared at me, and I instinctively glared back.

"It's salmon, and it's natural. It is not pink, or dyed!"

I glared even more as the guy's hostile words and attitude infuriated me.

Suddenly, a blonde ball of hair popped up in between me and the guy.

"Um, hello, I'm Lucy, and this is Natsu, and you are?" I paused for a moment to examine Lucy.

She was blonde, and brown-eyed, and pretty cute.

"I'm Gray. By any chance have you seen a blue-haired girl with a pink umbrella around here?" I asked.

"Blue-haired? Sorry, we haven't. Goodbye!" Lucy spoke with a hint of finality, so I sighed and nodded goodbye.

Continuing on my path through the school, I eventually found myself outside.

To my surprise, there was Juvia, standing in front of the giant staircase up to the school.

"Oi! Juvia!" I yelled, and Juvia turned, startled.

I ran out into the rain, ignoring the small pellets of water.

"Gray. What are you doing here?" Juvia asked, monotonously.

"Coming to get you, obviously. Let's go back inside. You could get a cold out here, standing in the rain like this."

"Juvia is fine where she is."

"But-"

"Juvia. Is. Fine. Where. She. Is."

I blinked and raised my eyebrows at the harshness of Juvia's words.

"Juvia, we're going inside."

I reached out and grabbed Juvia's arm, slightly tugging it.

"No." Juvia pulled back with much more force than needed.

I struggled to maintain my grip, but managed it.

"Juvia."

Juvia set her jaw and raised her chin high.

"No. Juvia is comfortable in the rain."

A thought struck me.

Was Juvia upset because I insulted the rain?!

When I mentioned it, she got gloomy, and when she asked about it, she almost seemed to be searching for approval...

And when I insulted the rain, she wouldn't look at me.

Yep, it was definitely the rain.

"Juvia, I'm sorry I insulted the rain. Now can you please come inside and stop ignoring me?"

Juvia's eyes flashed and she pulled her arm from my grip.

My eyes widened and my feet slipped as Juvia's force pulled me forward.

Right towards the stairs.

The very, very, very, long set of stairs.

The very, very, very, painful set of stairs.

"JuviaaaAAAAA" I screamed as I went hurtling down the stairs.

Ow.

Ouch.

Ow-

Ooooooww-

GAH-

okay, now it wasn't so bad- OW

OUCH

GAH

OW

and suddenly, my head hit something hard and metal. Immediately I fainted.

* * *

Erza's POV

Jellal and I were finally heading to school.

What can I say, it takes a long time to get armour on.

I'm on about the third step of the staircase when something comes bouncing down the stairs.

It's screaming, and dark, and spinning so fast I can't even tell what it is-

The top of whatever it is collides with my chest-plate, and the thing crumples to the ground.

Upon closer inspection, I figure out that it's a human boy, though it takes a few seconds to figure out through all the bruises and bumps.

I look at Jellal for guidance, but he just shrugs and gives me a look that says 'this is your problem now'.

I sigh in annoyance and pick up the boy, not-so-delicately slinging him over my shoulder.

I take my time heading up the stairs, and about halfway up a girl meets me.

She has shoulder-length curly blue hair, pale skin, and a sort of navy-blue-sweater dress on with tights, boots, and a square-ish hat.

We both stop and stare for a moment.

I take the boy off my shoulder and hold him by his neck while he hangs limp.

"Is this yours?" I ask gruffly.

"Yes. Thank you for carrying Gray up." The girl responds.

If it wasn't for the worry in her eyes, I might have thought this girl didn't even care about the boy.

Remembering Lord Death's advice to make some friends, I decide to introduce myself.

"I'm Erza Scarlet." I say, continuing up the steps.

Jellal was of course, a few steps behind me, and the girl fell into step beside me.

"Juvia Lockser."

I nod and search my mind for a conversation topic.

"Are you in the NOT or EAT class?" I eventually ask.

"EAT. They just had the exams, and they put Juvia and Gray in there."

I raise an eyebrow at the third-person speak.

"Good job. Jellal and I are being put in the EAT class for a trial run."

Juvia glances us over a bit skeptically, but nods eventually.

"Trial run?" she finally asks.

"Lord Death wasn't sure whether we could handle classes yet, so he decided to place us in with the stronger students and see if anything went wrong. If everything goes as planned though, we'll be there for the rest of the year."

Juvia nodded.

We were almost at the top of the stairs now.

"So, see you around." I told Juvia a bit vaguely as I handed Gray off to her.

Juvia struggled a bit under his weight.

"Why not just drag him?" I said without meaning too.

Juvia looked up suddenly, and I groaned internally.

Telling someone to drag someone so seriously like that... she must think I'm cruel...

"That's a good idea! Juvia will use it. Thank you Erza-san!" Juvia gave a hint of a smile, and Erza gave a hint of a smile back, and Juvia took off, dragging the unconscious Gray by his ankle.

Erza stared after Juvia and Gray for a second before announcing proudly to Jellal,

"I like her."

Jellal nodded and rolled his eyes, and the two headed off to class.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I smile widely as I take my first steps into the EAT classroom.

WE PASSED.

So had Maka and Soul, but that didn't matter.

Excitement was positively flowing off of me as I checked the seating chart.

Natsu and I were in the back row, so I ran up, sat down, and took out my book. We still had five minutes until class began after all.

I looked to my right. no one there. I guess Natsu was taking his time. I looked to my left.

A blue-haired girl staring at me.

I blinked.

"By any chance do you know a boy named Gray?" I asked.

The girl blinked her big hazel eyes and giggled.

"Nope. Can't say I have! My name's Levy McGarden."

I blush a little at my slightly rude question.

"Sorry, my name's Lucy."

"Oh! Can I call you Lu-chan? I know we just met, but I have this feeling we're gonna be good friends!"

"Sure! Oh, and this..." I turned for Natsu, expecting him to be in his seat by now.

He wasn't.

"...is where my partner was supposed to be sitting." I finished lamely.

Levy laughed, and pointed down to the very front of the class.

"You see the guy with the long black hair and red eyes?"

I nodded. He was gigantic, I found it hard to believe he was still a teen.

"He's my partner."

I fell out of my seat.

Sure, I was expecting it, but Levy was just so... tiny!

"Lu-chan! Are you alright?"

I sheepishly rubbed my had and got back up.

"Sorry, sorry. Are you the weapon or the meister?" I had to ask.

"Meister!" Levy chirped.

I blinked a few more times, settling into the new situation, before I noticed what Levy's partner was doing.

Fighting MY partner.

"NATSU!"

* * *

Natsu's POV

I follow Lucy into class. Well she checks the class seating plan and runs up to her seat, I observe the other people in the room.

There's a few cute girls, a few strong-looking boys, and some that look like they don't even belong in this EAT classroom.

There's one guy that definitely stands out though, and he's being rather loud.

"NOBODY wants to fight me? Gihihihi... chumps! Weaklings! I could beat all of you in two seconds flat!"

Irritation bubbled up, and I stomped up to the guy.

"Oh yeah?! How about we test that little theory of yours?!"

The guy shut up, looked down at me, and burst out laughing.

"Gihihihihihi! Yeah right, pink-head!"

"It's SALMON!" I yelled, and than I punched him.

He stumbled back a bit, not as much as I would have like though.

The arrogant gleam in his eyes disappeared.

"Well, looks like cotton-candy head CAN fight!" he sneered at me.

My anger boiled over, and I charged him.

To my surprise, he was blocking at least half of my jabs and punches.

To his surprise, one third of them were connecting.

Suddenly, a loud screech filled the room. It filled me with dread, and I froze immediately and paled.

"NATSU!"

I look up to where a furious Lucy is speeding down the stairs, people clearing a path for the angry girl.

"Oh no..." I mutter, just before Lucy reaches me.

"Natsu! How DARE you start a fight on our FIRST day of EAT class?!" she chides me.

Suddenly, a small blue-haired girl I didn't even notice before pops out form behind Lucy.

And she starts chewing out the guy I was fighting.

"Gajeel. I cannot believe you! You told me there'd be no fighting, didn't you?!"

Gajeel and I look at each other at the same time and point to each other.

"But he started it!" we whined together.

"No buts! We are going back to our seats right now!" Lucy huffs, pulling me away.

"I don't care who started it! All that matters is that you were fighting! Back to our seats, right now!" the smaller girl stomps on Gajeel's foot (which is surprisingly effective) and marches back to her seat.

Which is right next to Lucy's and mine.

And Gajeel's right next to her.

and we'd have these seats all year.

That was JUST perfect!

I sighed. This is gonna be a long school year...

* * *

**YAY! Next chapter I'm gonna have Juvia/Gray/Erza/Jellal get to class! and maybe some other stuff too! **


	7. Chapter 7

Juvia's POV

Huffing to myself, I let my irritation shine through my features now that no one was around to see me.

How dare Gray try to apologize after all this time! Like he didn't know what was wrong!

I finally reached the nurses's office, and I was feeling quite proud of myself. I dragged Gray through the door, and dropped him. Turning back, I slightly noticed that Gray was much dirtier than before.

Say... does this school have a janitor?

I decided the answer was yes, because I really didn't want the answer to be no.

"Can I help you?"

I turned back around and paused for a second, observing the nurse. She had dark skin (at least around her pale blue eyes), and black hair pulled up into a neat ponytail. The rest of her was covered in bandages, to the extent that she if she wasn't staring at me curiously right now, I would believe she was a mummy.

"My name is Nygus. I assume you're here for the boy behind you?"

"Ah- sorry. Juvia drifted off. This is Gray, and he was pushed down the stairs." I would say 'fell down the stairs' but this was the nurse, so surely I should tell the truth.

"Who pushed him?"

"Juvia did, but it was an accident."

"I see. And he lost consciousness because?"

"His head hit Erza-san's armour."

"Erza... ah, the new trial student. Yes, I suppose that story is entirely plausible. Please, help him over here and I will start my examination."

I nodded, and proceeded to drag the unconscious boy to the bed.

"Ah, Juvia was it? Can you please NOT drag Gray around?"

I stared at her blankly for a second.

"But Juvia cannot carry Gray." I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright, why don't I help you?" The nurse said, her voice slightly wary, as if already tired of dealing with the blue-haired girl.

Together, the two girls lifted Gray into bed, and I dusted off my dress.

"You should head back to class. I can stay here to watch him." Nygus told me.

I would have loved to leave Gray there, but this was the first day of the EAT class, and I to be honest I hated being the center of attention.

And arriving an hour late for the first day of class would certainly make me the center of attention.

Maybe I could meet up with Erza-san and enter class with her?

No, she's probably already there.

I sighed and replied, "Juvia would prefer to stay here."

Nygus raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

* * *

General POV:

Erza waltzed up to class, about to knock on the door when she realized what she was doing.

Her eyes widened, and just in time, she grabbed her hand away from the door.

Jellal raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, we're late."

"And the problem is?"

"Fool!"

(A/N: Excalibur moment anyone? XD)

"We can't enter class an hour late!" Erza huffed.

"Sure we can. All we have to do is knock on the door."

And with that, Jellal reached past Erza to knock on the door.

"Jellal, don't you dare-"

**KNOCK**

"NO!" Erza screamed, but the door was already creaking open.

"Hello?" an ordinary looking man opened the door.

Erza froze while Jellal rolled his eyes.

"Hello, we're the trial students? Sorry we're late." Jellal smoothly supplied the confused teacher.

"Oh. Well, come on in. You're an hour late, but you only missed a re-cap of the basics. Feel free to sit anywhere." the teacher finished, re-adjusting his glasses, opening the door wide enough for Erza and Jellal to enter.

Jellal entered first, and immediately all eyes turned to him.

Not one to feel nervous, he just analyzed the other students.

There were definitely a few stand-outs.

The large, red-eyed boy in the back row.

the little blue-haired girl sitting next to him.

The boy with pink hair that they met when they first got here.

the girl with blonde hair that they met when they first got here.

Maka.

Maka's partner... what was his name... Soul?

Black Star and Tsubaki.

Jellal heard a crash, turned back, and realized Erza wasn't in the room.

In fact, he couldn't see her.

He sighed and looked into the hallway, hoping she hadn't ran off. Or caused that crash...

Well, she wasn't left of the classroom, and she wasn't right, so that only left...

Jellal looked up.

There was a small hole, approximately Erza-sized in the ceiling.

Jellal turned back to the teacher.

"If you'll excuse me for a second, I have to go get my partner."

the teacher gave him an odd look, and the majority of the class gave him an odd look, but the teacher just shrugged and let him go.

He stepped out of the classroom, and the teacher closed the door.

"Erza. Get out of the ceiling."

"No. Go away."

"You're going to have to go sometime."

"I accept that."

"Why don't we let that time be now?"

"But Jellal..."

"Erza. Get down from the ceiling. Hiding here will just make people look at us even weirder. Besides, aren't there spiders up there?"

A pause.

Erza's head popped out of the hole.

"Fine." she said, clearly pouting she had been forced out of her hole.

Erza jumped down, and Jellal knocked on the door again.

The teacher opened it.

"I found her." Jellal told him, and walked back into the classroom.

Erza followed him, back straight, nervous energy (seemingly) gone.

Once again, all eyes were on them, more focused on Erza this time.

"Class, these are our trial students." The teacher announced.

There was a murmur of 'hello's' from the class, and after an awkward moment, Erza spotted two empty seats and hurried up to them.

They were now in the first row, middle section. They took their seats, and Erza appeared quite fascinated by the candle on her desk, blowing softly on it, not enough to make the flame go out, but enough to make it quiver.

The teacher continued going on about something or the other, and Jellal decided that since they wanted to stay in the school, it might be better to pay attention.

Erza, meanwhile, was still playing with her candle.

Jellal nudged her.

Erza looked up at him.

"I hate to be a bother, but maybe you should leave the candle alone and focus?"

Erza nodded, a determined expression on her face.

Suddenly, a yell went out.

Erza and Jellal turned in the general direction of the yell.

The pink-haired boy had pounced on the large red-eyed boy, and also managed to get two girls mixed up in the fight, specifically the blonde girl and the blue-haired girl.

"A fight?!" Jellal could see the anger in Erza's eyes.

The little furious fire burned bright in her dark eyes, especially when Black Star joined in, and Tsubaki got caught up in the fight trying to stop it.

Wearily, he shook his head as Erza stood up.

Poor boys.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erza screamed, marching up to the back row.

Nobody stopped to listen to her.

Jellal slid out of his seat, heading up the stairs to the fight as well.

The three girls caught up in the fight had somehow managed to get out, so all that was left was the pink-haired boy, Black Star, and the one with red eyes.

"You're not stopping? We'll see about that..." Erza stomped into the fight.

_Three seconds later:_

The three girls stared in awe at the red-head.

The three boys who had been fighting were in a pile on the floor.

"I win." Erza declared, as if expecting a trophy or something for her efforts.

"Nice job." Jellal commented, a part of him wondering if this was going to get them in trouble.

They headed back to their seats, the entirety of the class staring at them.

They reached their seats, and the teacher ran up.

"Thank you for taking care of that. However, I could have handled it myself."

Erza gave the teacher a very disbelieving glance, and sat down.

The teacher turned away, and took a deep breath.

"ALL OF YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

The three girls looked very scared, but managed to drag the boys down the stairs and to the front of class.

"Now. I am very disappointed. It hasn't even been two hours, and a fight? Unacceptable. For now you three girls may take those boys to the nurse, and please stay there until I come to see you."

The girls nodded and proceeded to try and pick up their partners.

Hey! Juvia liked the idea so much, so why not tell it to them?

"Why don't you drag them?" Erza piped up.

The three girls shot her slightly angry glances, and Erza winced.

Okay. So Juvia was unique.

* * *

Juvia's POV:

Gray was still unconscious when the first girl holding her partner came in.

I watched curiously as the blonde girl with the big chest attempted to dump her partner, a boy with salmon pink hair, on a bed.

Then a moan resounded from outside, and I turned towards the door again.

"Damnit-!" someone swore, and then a loud thump was heard as something heavy was dropped on the floor.

A minute later, a small girl with short blue hair entered the room, dragging a large boy with unruly black hair.

Immediately after that, a girl with long black hair entered the room, carrying a boy with bright blue hair on her back, with a bit less difficulty than the blonde.

All this I observed silently, hoping I could just fade into the background.

However, that didn't last long.

The girl with the long black hair gently put the boy she had been carrying onto the bed, her eyebrows slightly furrowed as she stared down at him.

The blonde girl had slumped back into a chair, panting a bit.

The blue-haired girl had given up trying to get the black-haired boy into a bed, collapsing onto the bed herself instead.

The girl with the ponytail looked up.

"Oh! I'm sorry, we didn't notice you!" the girl half-heartidly smiled.

"It's alright. Juvia wasn't trying to be noticed."

"Can- You- Help- Me-!" The little blue haired girl was back at it, attempting to pull the boy into the bed.

It took me a second to realize the girl was talking to me.

"Ah, of course." I hurriedly got up, running to help the girl.

Together we carried the boy onto the bed, and the blue-haired girl sighed in relief once we were done.

"So... why are you here?" The blonde girl asked.

"Juvia's partner..." Juvia took a moment to contemplate what to say, "...fell unconscious..." (did anyone get my pun there? _fell _unconscious? No? That was only funny to me? Well, alright then...)

"Oh, how? Is he alright?" The girl with the ponytail worried, glancing at Gray where he was resting.

"It was an accident of sorts, and Juvia is very sorry for it... And Gray is fine." I sat back down on my stool, neatly laying my hands on my lap.

"Well, that's good to hear. I'm Tsubaki, and this is my meister Black Star." The ponytailed girl smiled warmly at me, and I felt almost compelled to return the smile, which led to the slightest upturning of lips.

"I'm Lucy, and this idiot is my weapon, Natsu." The blonde girl explained, slouching in her seat but no longer panting.

"I'm Levy, and this Tin-can is my weapon. His name's Gajeel..." Levy frowned, and I pondered why exactly she would use 'Tin-can' and an insult.

"Juvia is pleased to make your acquaintance-" I started, but a groaning sound interrupted me.

I whirled in my seat to face Gray, who was rubbing the bump on his head and trying to sit up.

"Gray." I exclaimed.

"Juvia? What happened... I remember rain, apologizing, and then..." he blinked and glared at me.

"And then you frickin' threw me down the stairs! What the hell?!" Gray glowered at me.

I wanted to cower, but I remained stoic as usual.

"Juvia didn't mean too." I replied shortly, interjecting as much coolness into my voice as possible.

**Gray's POV:**

Juvia's voice practically made the temperature of the room drop by ten degrees. Her eyes were hard, the dark blue colour suddenly looking less friendly and almost emotionless.

I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but the way she was sounding made me almost afraid to talk back to her, even though she was clearly the one in the wrong.

"Juvia, why was I unconscious?" I said, deciding to take it slowly.

A long pause followed, and I almost thought she wasn't going to answer me.

"Your head hit Erza-san's armour."

"Erza? Who's Erza?" I asked, curious.

A moan resounded from the other side of the room. I leaned back so I could see past Juvia.

A blue-haired boy was sitting up, clutching his head.

I ignored him. He was clearly just another patient.

"Juvia? Who's Erza?"

The blue-haired boy froze and turned to me slowly.

"Erza? How do you know Erza?"

I blinked a few times, wondering if I should be nervous.

"Apparently she knocked me unconscious..." I replied, glancing at Juvia to see if she would explain more.

"You too?! I thought the pink-haired guy and the black-haired guy were the only ones in that fight!" The blue-haired guy shouted.

"Fight? Okay, can someone _please_ tell me what the _hell_ is going on?"

* * *

**Yay! Finally updated! **

**Before you try to kill me or something, can I just let you know that I am currently baking a giant batch of internet cookies so that you'll forgive me... **

**At least the chapter wasn't too bad, right?**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**Please review!**


End file.
